Silent Angels
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: What if the Teku and the Metal Maniacs were not the only ones invited to drive for Dr. Tezla. Join the Silent Angels my OCs as the help the teams with racing and mabey get something in return.
1. Chapter 1 The angels

**Silent Angels **

**  
**_I was baby sitting my little brother and we watched Hot Wheels Acceleracers movie, Sins I was out of ideas for some story's I decided to write this story about the Acceleracers movie if another team of five OC racers joined up with the Teku and Metal Maniacs called Silent Angels. There will be pairings of Jessica x Shirako , Justine x Kurt, Amy x Taro, Ashley x Nolo and Alexis x Wylde. I only own my OC characters and I'm new at this so don't bite my head off, and some help with the story would be nice because I only seen the second movie. Oh and all the ages of the teams are 18,19,and 20 . OK ON WITH THE STORY.  
..._

Name: Jessica Elisa  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Chocolate brown  
Hair: Shoulder length auburn hair with two streaks of blue in the front.  
Team: Silent Angels  
Position: Technical/Mechanic.  
Hobbies: listens to techno music, draws, racing  
Attitude: Seems shy but that's only when you first meet her, nice, kind, helps others and her sisters and team often and is always seen around them.

Name: Jessica ElisaAge: 18Gender: FemaleEyes: Chocolate brownHair: Shoulder length auburn hair with two streaks of blue in the front.Team: Silent AngelsPosition: Technical/Mechanic.Hobbies: listens to techno music, draws, racingAttitude: Seems shy but that's only when you first meet her, nice, kind, helps others and her sisters and team often and is always seen around them. 

Name: Amy Elisa  
Age:19  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hair: Short black  
Team: Silent Angels  
Position: Leader  
Hobbies: Racing  
Attitude: Seems a little cold-hearted but is nice to people who treats her sisters right, protective of her younger sisters and her team .

Name: Ashley Elise  
Age: 18 (but she's older then Jessica by 10 months)  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Dark blue  
Hair: Long black hair with a hint of red in it  
Team: Silent Angels  
Position: Co-leader  
Hobbies: Racing ,Dancing  
Attitude: Funny, lazy but would willingly help her sisters and team out, and loves to dance.

Name: Justine Michelle  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Blond  
Team: Silent Angels  
Position: Racer  
Hobbies: Racing, designing  
Attitude: Loves to make things look good, easy going person and loves her team like her family.

Name: Alexis Laurent  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Dark blue almost black  
Hair: Dark brown  
Team: Silent Angels  
Position: Racer  
Hobbies: Racing, drumming  
Attitude: Tomboyish and has allot of attitude but nice and is loyal to her team members because Jessica is her friend that has always been there for her.

...**END.BIOCHAPTER**...  
So here are the OC characters, my main character for the story is Jessica. I may not update for a few days to a weak because of school, and I need to find good cars for the characters. I would really appreciate someone to tell me what happens in the first movie Because I don't have it. So here is what will happen in the next chapter. And don't forget to review me.  
...NEXT CHAPTER...THE SILENT ANGELS START...  
_"So Jess will Justine and Alexis be sleeping over" Amy starts while washing the dishes. "Yes" was Jessica's only answer from the table where she sat drawing. Amy looked back at her sister before finishing the last of the dishes and drying her hands. "So Jess what's your plan now that your finished high school"...  
"Amy, Ashley" called Jessica from the hall window. "Yea" both replied. "Come look what's in our driveway" she continued skittishly. "What" they all call while entering the hallway. They all look out the hall window and are surprised at what they see in the driveway...  
_...END...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 The Silent Angels begin**

**Thanks to people who seen and reviewed my story and yes I have spell check the Bio chapter had a bug on it resulting in another mini Bio. And no I'm not offended and yes I'm still trying to learn how this works so bear with me, and yes thank you for helping me. Ok on with the story...**

Jessica Elisa was walking home from her job as a mechanic at a local car shop. It wasn't the best job in the world but it pays well. She sighed as the batteries of her mp3 died leaving her to listen to the sounds of the city. Jessica and her two sisters Amy and Ashley lived in a quite part of the city in Ohio. When she walked up the driveway of her home and stopping to get the mail so now Ashley wouldn't complain on getting it. She unlocked the door to there house knowing her sisters wouldn't be home for another hour. Her sisters were racers for a local team, even she herself raced now and then but Amy and Ashley were the real fans of racing. Jessica dropping her shoes at the door and heading up stairs for a shower.

After she was finished she put her hair in a lose ponytail and put on a purple tang top with a gray hoody and black baggy cargo pants, and went down stairs to order pizza sins it was past lunch.

As Jessica was about to call Amy and Ashley walked in threw the front door with a box of pizza. "You girls are home early" Jessica called surprised that her sisters were home this early. "Yeah well a driver crashed and had to be sent to the hospital, so we came home early" came the board reply of Amy. "Hey Jess did you get the mail" Ashley asked coming in the kitchen. "Yep" was all Jessica's reply and pointing to the table. "Thanks" was all Ashley's reply.

"Amy do you think Justine And Alexis can spend the night" Jessica asked. Amy thought about it for a moment then answering by nodding her head at her sister while grabbing a slice of cheese pizza.

Justine Michelle and Alexis Laurent were the sisters friends they met at high school, and were also on the sisters team. Justine also had a career for designing, while Alexis had a talent for drumming and always helped Jessica with mixing music.

Amy and Ashley came down the stairs showered and dressed. Amy was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and light brown cargo pants also her hair was in a messy bun. Ashley was in a pink t-shirt with the number twenty-eight in black on the front and was wearing jeans with her hair down.

After they finished the pizza Jessica sat down at the table and put on her headphones and brought out a sketch book. Ashley went into the living room and was watching the news. Amy went to work on the dishes sins it was her turn.

"Jess did you call them" Amy asked while working on the dishes. "yep" was all Amy heard from her sister. An silence broke out among the two sisters and all they could hear was the TV in the living room.

"So Jess will Justine and Alexis be sleeping over" Amy starts while washing the dishes. "Yes" was Jessica's only answer from the table where she sat drawing. Amy looked at her sister before finishing the last of the dishes and drying her hands. "So Jess What's your plan now that your finished high school" Amy said as she sat down near her. Jessica stopped drawing and looked at her sister and simply said "not sure". "Well you can always join our team" Amy said as Jessica eyes went wide. Jessica thought for a minute and replied by nodding her head rapidly.

A few hours later Jessica is in her room on the computer mixing music. Amy is setting up the guest bedrooms down the hall and Ashley is sleeping on the couch.

Jessica is pulled from her thoughts when the door bell rings. Knowing Ashley is asleep and Amy is cleaning the rooms, she gets up to answer the door and yells "I got it" on her way down to answer the door. She opens the door and didn't get to say hello because she is tackled to the ground but a very happy looking Justine. "HEY GIRL HOW ARE YOU" she all but screams in excitement while giving her a bone crushing hug Alexis just smiles and nods her head. "Hey Justine...can't breath" was all Jessica's answer. "oops sorry girl its just I haven't seen you in a while". "Yea well lets get you girls settled into rooms" Jessica asked and smiled.

After they got themselves settled they all went down to watch a movie, while Jessica went to get the chips and dip. Briefly looking out the window on her way passed but paused and did a double take. "Amy, Ashley" called Jessica from the hall window. "Yea" both replied. "Come look what's in our driveway" She continued skittishly. "What" they all call while entering the hallway. They all look out the hall window and are surprised at what they see in the driveway.

In the driveway were five race cars that looked like they were brand new. They all went out to the driveway to see these cars and who left them there. "Wow" was Jessica's reaction and most of the girls reaction. Ashley looked at one of the cars and found that it had the keys in it and it was unlocked. curious as she was she opened the door to look inside and maybe find clue as to who left if there and why. Just as she was about to get out the screen in the cars all went on and a image of a man in his 50s and wearing purple shades and had a robotic chin popped on. "Greetings I'm Dr. Tezla". Ashley looked surprised and motioned for the others to come and listen. "Your all are probably wondering what these car are for well" all the girls came over and listened. "We need a team of racers to drive for us we would like you five to join and help us". All the girls looked at each other and looked back at the screen. just then a screen with two buttons appeared one saying "Accept" and "Refuse". Dr. Tezla continued "more will be explained when you arrive". Amy looked puzzled and Alexis asked one question that was on everyone mind "well". Amy thought and added "you know it could be a trick". Jessica being the kind one said "well let help them", "I mean who would just leave a brand new race car on our drive way". "Well" Amy started and got looks from everyone Amy sighed knowing she wouldn't win this argument "ok". "Sweet" was all there replies as they all pushed the "Join" buttons. "Good now your team will be called the Silent Angels now follow this map to the location". Just as he said the last bit a map just like a GPS showed up on there screens.

They all ran to pack there things and call their jobs and parents saying they would be gone for a while. Once everyone was out Amy locked the door and the girls looked at the cars with excitement.

Jessica picked out a black Saleen ford mustang with suicide doors with purple flames and on them the word Silent Angels. Down the middle of the car was a design of white swirls and feathers. On the inside were purple and white leather seats and in between the seats was a laptop computer. Off to the side was a dark purple helmet with angel wings on them. Jessica smiled and got in her new car.

Amy's car was silver Porsche Carrera GT with Purple strips down the middle, with the word Silent Angels on the hood. With the number 1 on the doors. On the inside were black leather seats and white flames coming up them. Amy smile widened as she spotted a plain black helmet with a small cross on the left side.

When Ashley saw the car of her dreams. It was a little bit similar to Jessica's car ,accept it was a white Ferrari Enzo with purple and blue flames near the wheels. On the hood of the car was the word Silent and on the back was the word Angels and both words were in black. On the inside the seats were light purple and navy blue. In the middle of the seats was a light purple helmet with dark blue stripes going down the middle.

Justine saw her car and nearly fainted at the site. It was a dark fluorescent purple Ford Shelby GR-1 with white flames near the wheels, and on the sides were white foxes with angel wings. On the hood written in white was Silent Angels. On the inside of the car were white seats with a black fox the same fox on the side of her door running up the seats.

When Justine looked in between her seats there was a black helmet with white foxes on them.

Alexis smiled and ran to her car. It was a black and dark purple dodge demon concept car with gray flames near the wheels. On the hood of the car was the words Silent Angels written in a gothic letters. On the side of the car was skulls with angel wings at the top of them. On the inside of the car was pure black leather seats with gray skulls on them. Her helmet looked like a skull with its mouth open.

All the girls were happy with there cars they loaded there luggage, equipment and other things they would need in there cars. Jessica loaded her things off her old laptop onto her new one. Once they were satisfied that they locked there house and they had everything they started there cars and looked at the GPS map and followed. Amy an the lead, Jessica behind her, Ashley following with Justine behind her with Alexis bringing up the rear of the pack.

Jessica put her music she loaded on her laptop on now her car was blazing music, and that's the way she liked it. Ashley was still curious about the things in her car she pressed a button near the radio. Nothing happened so she gave up on it and started singing a random tune. Amy heard this and pushed the button and for some reason yelled shut up.

Ashley now very surprised turned it off now she knew how to communicate with her team, she would tell them later about it.

A few hours later it was almost dark out and they have been driving for 5 hours straight.

Amy now getting the feeling that her group needed a break, she also knew if Ashley didn't have a break shed be moody. Amy made a motion out her window for them to follow her and pull over.

When they all pulled up seven 11 store they all got out and stretched for a while.

"Amy" Jessica started hoping that her sister would give in to let her grab a bite to eat. "Yes Jessica" Amy replied tiredly from the side of her car. "Can I get something to eat I mean we have been driving for hours" Jessica pleaded. "Yea Amy can we" Justine joined in she herself was starved. "Ok you two go get some food" Amy sighed, sometimes she had to give in because Jessica was her sister. "Yes" Jessica smiled and dragged Justine with her. "I'm coming to just to keep you two out of trouble" Ashley called running to catch up with her sister and friend. Amy and Alexis stayed behind to watch the cars and check on them. "So Amy how far are we from this place were going" Alexis said in board tone. Amy looked at the GPS on her screen and replied "about a two hours".

Jessica, Ashley and Justine came out of the store Jessica was holding 3 slush's, and a bag with god knows what in it. Jessica came running over to where Alexis and Amy were standing. "Take them there cold" Jessica squeaked handing them a slushy ( I love those things). Then Jessica reached in the bag and brought out three bags of chips and handed them one. "Thanks Jess your the best" Alexis said taking her food and heading for her car. "Thanks Jess" Amy said smiling to her sister for considering her at least.

"Your welcome" she said while smiling and heading for her car.

After all the team ate they were on the road again heading for the destination on the GPS.

It was about close to 11 at night and all the girls were tired and needed sleep badly.

The team came upon rocky cliffy area off the highway a little ways.

Jessica was looking at her map to see if they were in the right place, checking to see if they went the wrong way. But to Jessica's surprise they were going the right way.

When they turned a corner they saw a huge cliff about 100ft high and as wide as a big mall. Amy looked at the map and it was saying to go in it.

They all came to a opening in the cliff and a ramp with it. Amy floored it up the ramp and what she did the others did to. Amy landed on the other side of the ramp inside the cliff and came screeching to a halt as the others did to. Ashley was the first to get out of the car and peer around a bit the others soon followed. They all looked around in aw glancing around the cave as they saw a huge spinning wheel. There were also a track around the wheel and next to it was two big towers. As they were gazing around a small flying machine came near them. "Welcome the Acceledrome" it welcomed in a techno voice.

"Um hi someone called Dr. Tezla called for us" started Amy in a calm voice.

"Ah yes that would be me" came a voice from there left. The team looked t the ma similar to the on they saw when they left. "I'm Dr. Tezla and I thank you for coming to help us" he said calmly. "Hello" Amy started in her same calm voice "I'm Amy Elisa" she said shaking his hand. "This is my sister Ashley" she said pointing at Ashley who waved. "This is my other sister Jessica" she pointed to Jess who smiled slightly. "This is Justine Michelle" she pointed and Justine smiled and waved. "And this is Alexis Laurent" Amy pointed to Alexis as she just nodded in response.

"Excellent" he said in joy "now I will tell you why your five are here for" Tezla said while leading them to one of the buildings.

"Ok so you need us to race in the realms to get these so called Accelechargers but we also have drones to worry about" Jessica said. "Yes correct" Dr. Tezla confirming that to them knowing what their up against.

There was a silence to the room and then Amy spoke up "ok we will race for you".

Tezla nodded a thank you to them.

"And another thing to there will be more drivers here tomorrow night" Dr. Tezla said while looking at the girls.

Ashley let out a yawn as she tried to stay awake.

"Oh my sorry to keep you girls up" Tezla started "Here let me show you to your rooms".

"Thanks sir that would be nice" Justine said in a happy tone.

They all followed Tezla threw the door in the room till they came upon a hallway.

Amy's room was the first one on the left. Her room was plain and simple, it was a gray with a dark blue sheets and a pillow with a cross on it. She came back with her stuff and unpacked her things. Amy also spotted a small TV in her room. Amy was done and she changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue tang top with a cross on the back.

Ashley's room was a dull pink color and it had a beanbag chair and a TV in it. When Ashley got in her room she started putting things away and got ready for sleep. Ashley changed into a light pink t-shirt with a black cat on it, her choice for pants were a dark gray sweat pants. Ashley got into bed after she changed and smiled knowing this was going to be fun.

Jessica opened the door to her room and nearly dropped her bags. Jessica's room was navy blue with a fuzzy carpet, and it also came with a desk and a hanging chair linked to the roof. Jessica came in her room more and saw a big screen TV. After changing into a black tang top and black sweat pants she put her things away, she put her laptop on the desk and went to bed.

Justine's room was dark purple with a aquarium that took up the whole wall. Her bed was dark purple with a black pillow. Justine also looked to her left and there was a TV with some bean bag chairs. Once she unpacked her things she changed into navy blue sweat pants and a white tang top. Once she changed she jumped into bed and was out like a light.

Alexis room was black and she had a TV in the corner of her room. Alexis also noticed a red and orange lava lamp sitting on her nightstand. Alexis bed was dark red with a black flames on them. Once she was done setting her things away, and changed into a black T-shirt and sweat pants she went to bed.

Only Amy lay awake and she wondered what the other drivers were going to be like. Amy hoped that they would not hurt her sisters and her friends. But the thing that bugged her the most was that what Dr. Tezla said about the drones.

Amy didn't think long on it because she needed sleep and she would worry about it tomorrow.

End Chapter

**Ok I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, but it's just that I have exams coming up and my mom will kill me if I got bad marks. So once the exams are done I will review my stories more . So this is the first chapter of the story and I would love reviews to help me. Also I will be making a new story so keep looking out for my new story and other chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok I'm changing the story just a little bit so now my characters are able to fit in the story. Nothing good is going to be changed. In the movies I think they have their own bathrooms I just didn't know that in the last chapter. More will be discovered about the girls throughout the story when they tell there pasts to the other drivers. And the realms are a bit mixed.**

**Chapter 3 Teams meet Teams **

Jessica woke up feeling better from yesterdays drive to the Acceledrome with her sisters and friends. She loved the fact that Dr. Tezla told them during the meeting that they can sleep in a bit. Jessica looked a the digital alarm clock on her right and it read 9:00am and knowing her sisters wouldn't be up until 11:00am. Jessica got out of bed and got her shampoo and other shower thing out and went to her bathroom to shower.

After about 20min Jessica came out of the bathroom wearing black cargo pants and a blue T-shirt with the superman logo on the front. Jessica put her damp hair up in a low pony tail and put her head phones around her neck with her mp3 in her pocket. Before on her way out the door she quickly grabbed her laptop and went down the hall to find the kitchen.

Before Jessica rounded a corner she saw a girl around her age run by her . She had dark brown hair and green eyes wearing a blue turtle neck tang top with blue overalls.

"Hey" Jessica asked with a hint of shyness hoping this person was nice. She turned around and noticed Jessica standing there and smiled. "Oh hi" she said nicely to Jessica "who are you I haven't seen you before"? Jessica was smiled knowing it wasn't one of those mean people "I'm Jessica" .

"I'm Lani Tam" she replied knowing Jessica was not a spy in any way. Jessica almost forgot where she was heading to in the first place.

"Um Lani do you think you can point me in the direction of the kitchen" Jessica asked sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Now Lani knew she was not a spy because Jessica was so innocent looking. "Sure" Lani said while smiling "it's just down the hall to the left". Jessica smiled and said a thank you and ran down the hall towards the kitchen.

When Jessica went into the kitchen she saw Alexis sitting at a table with a bowl of cereal and orange juice. Alexis looked up from her place when she heard someone come in and relaxed when she saw it was Jessica. "Hey Jess" Alexis asked in a calm yet happy voice as she saw her friend walk in. "Hey Alexis" Jessica replied in a cheerful tone while grabbing some waffles and putting them in the nearest toaster. While waiting for her waffles Jessica talked with Alexis for a while about how they slept and how their families were. "So Jessica what do you think the other drivers are going to be like" Alexis asked curiously. Jessica thought for a moment wondering what the other drivers were really going to be like, were they nice, were they hateful. Jessica didn't really know what the other drivers were like and she just shrugged her shoulders at Alexis question. Then Jessica's waffles popped up and she went to get them, and then came back a few seconds later with them. Before Jessica started on her food she then noticed Alexis in her pajamas. "Hey Alexis you do know your still in your pajamas" she pointed out. Alexis looked at her outfit and looked at Jessica with an look that said if you tell anyone you dead. Alexis just went out of the kitchen waving a goodbye to Jessica on her way to her room. While Jessica finished up her waffle and went down to go see her car.

After about an hour of working on her car Jessica trying to figure out how things worked in it. After a while Jessica noticed Justine was in her car working on it. Justine saw Jessica coming and waved at her in acknowledgement.

"Hey Girl how'd you sleep" she asked Jessica while hanging a pair of pink fuzzy dice on the mirror. Jessica smiled "Fine, you" she said when the question popped into her head that Alexis said earlier. "Hey Justine what do you think the other drivers are going to be like" she asked randomly. Justine pondered for a moment before answering with a shrug of her shoulders. Then Justine saw Jessica's reaction "but if they think of messing with you they have to take the whole team on". Jessica smiled at her friends bravery for sticking up for her, but the question still lingered what were they like. "Thanks Justine" Jessica said with a smile and handed her a extra pair of fuzzy dice (their cool and original). "Hey no problem I mean we are a team and we look out for one another" replied Justine in a heroic tone happily.

It was about four in the afternoon and the girls were all in Jessica's room watching Fast and the Furious (pretty ironic isn't it). Then Gig came in the room with news for them about the other drivers, informing them what the teams were called. "Good evening I'm here to inform you about the teams" he said catching there interest as they paused the movie and turned to listen to Gig. He continued "the teams are called Teku a team with a favorite for techno music and technology". Jessica's face lit up at that statement knowing techno music and technology was her specialty and her life. Ashley just smacked a hand over her face knowing this was going to be a nightmare, as if one person that liked techno music wasn't enough. "There is also a team called Metal Maniacs a team of rough drivers for road rage" he continued. At this the team looked at each other with a bit of concern for each other. But they all kept thinking they don't bug us we don't bug them. At this Gig left saying a "goodbye" knowing he had to prepare for the other teams as well as them. After Gig left they played the movie and sat in silence while they waited for the teams. Jessica at some point whispered over to Justine to ask her something. "Hey Justine what team did you think sounded cool" she whispered over to Justine who turned her attention over to Jessica. "I'm thinking the Teku team sounded sweet" she replied to Jessica truthfully. Jessica just nodded her head to Justine and then Amy shushed them to watch the movie.

As they waited Ashley got impatient and asked the team if they wanted to go down to the garage. Amy also thought it was a good idea maybe they could catch a glance at the teams. Alexis just surged her shoulders and went with the teams decision at going down to the garage. Justine and Jessica decided to go down to and nodded there heads and got up from there spots in the beanbag chairs. They all went down to the garage only to be meet with the sight of some cars parked near there garage (you know how the teams have separate parts of the garage) . "You think these are the teams Gig told us about" Amy said to Alexis in a attempt to break the silence. Alexis just shrugged her shoulders not really wanting to say anything at the moment. They slowly made there way to the cars to check them out and see there own cars as well.

The first thing that the girls noticed about the cars was that they were separated form each other . Jessica looked at the cars on her left and noticed that they were like street racecars, they also had the word Teku on the side of them. Mostly the color of the team that Jessica saw was blue, white, dark blue, and bright yellow. In her opinion they looked kind of cool cars but hers were better in looks.

The other cars to Jessica's right were big mean looking cars that if you get in there way your dead. The colors of the cars were brown, black, red, and a little bit of yellow in them. In Jessica's mind screamed stay away from these people and there cars.

Once the girl's got a look at the other teams cars they decided to go and check there own cars. Jessica went to her car and decided to put her head phones on and sit in her car. When doing so she spotted a button that she had not seen when she first checked her car. Curious as she was she pushed it but she noticed nothing big had happened to her or the car. While Ashley was on her was over to see what Jessica was up to she noticed that Jessica and her car weren't their.

"Jessica where did you go now" she said in a board tone and looked over to Justine's car and asked her if she saw Jessica. Ashley got a surprise when Justine said Jessica didn't leave her spot and Ashley told her that Jessica seriously wasn't their. Now Justine was also confused and went over with Ashley to see what this was all about. When they got there they saw that Jessica was gone just as Ashley had said.

"I don't understand Jessica was right here" she said while walking over to where Jessica's car had once been.

"What are you talking about I'm right here" Came the voice of Jessica from the car and she came out, when doing so she surprised them.

Then Gig came over to them since he need to inform the girls they needed to stay in there room's because the Teku and the Metal Maniacs were in a bit of a argument.

"What seems to be the problem lady's" Gig asked while looking at them.

Jessica seemed to recover the moment Gig asked and then remembered the button in her car.

"Hey Gig can you explain this button in my car please" Jessica asked.

When Gig took a look then he knew what she meant and why the other girl's were jaw dropped.

"That button puts a cloaking device over your car" Gig informed them.

"Oh so it's like when we push that button we can go invisible" Justine said hopefully.

"Exactly like you said" Gig replied.

"Sweet" the three of them said together.

"Also I would like to tell you that Dr. Tezla wishes for you girls to go into your rooms" Gig continued.

"Why" Jessica asked concerned.

"The drivers of the teams are all in a argument and he doesn't want you girl's hurt" He continued.

"Sure Gig" they replied while going to get Amy and Alexis and tell them.

Before they left they covered there cars so now they wouldn't get damaged by the other drivers. After doing so they walked up to Jessica's room and decided to wait there until they were called down. Alexis on the other hand was not happy being in a room for the day.

They watched a few movies for a bit before Jessica got an idea to see what was going on down in the garage. She quickly grabbed her laptop and typed in a few things and then a screen popped up. The others were curious as to what she was doing and went over to her.

"Hey Jess what are you doing" Justine questioned while looking at the screen of the garage (she tapped into the security cameras so they could see).

"I'm looking to see what's going on down there, Jus" Jessica replied.

They saw a few people and saw there team shirts and guessed the teams they were on. Just after an hour a siren went off and Dr. Tezla's voice came on.

"All of team Silent Angels will be in the realm" He said.

"K girls lets rip up the track" Justine yelled excitedly.

Jessica shut off her laptop and ran out the door with her team members.

When they went through the garage door they ran to there cars, Jessica tore of the tarp and jumped in through the window and put her helmet on. The same with the rest of her team mates and they started there cars.

They were up in the track in 20 seconds flat and were headed for the portal. They also stayed in a straight line.

"K team Gig said we need to reach the portal at 300 got it" Amy stated.

"Gotcha" was all they said as they went through the portal to the warped realm (I don't think they show this in the movie but it's my story k).


End file.
